


This is a Team Kiyoko Production

by nononei (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nononei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best bros and worst matchmakers: Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Team Kiyoko Production

“I think it’s about time we accepted it, Ryuu.”

“You’re right, Noya-san.”

“It was nice while it lasted.”

“So true. But we can’t deny it any longer.”

“Kiyoko-san is in love…”

“…with Yacchan.”

“The way she smiles at her!”

“The way she actually talks to her!”

“True love.”

“But now that we’ve accepted it, what can we do?”

“Like true gentlemen, we will withdraw, and allow their love to flourish.”

“So noble, Noya.”

* * *

There were certain types of movies that benefitted from romance. Ennoshita was willing to admit that. However, his current project was definitely _not_ one of those movies.

It was the thrilling tale of a lone warrior fighting against tyranny. Lone warriors had no need for companions, and certainly no need for _love interests_. They had only their horse and their sword, and never desired more.

That’s what he told Tanaka and Nishinoya when they asked. After coming over to his house on a Sunday specifically to ask whether or not there was going to be any romance in his newest project. He shouldn’t have been surprised when they completely ignored him.

“Listen Chikara, can’t you just add a love interest in?” Nishinoya asked.

“No.”

He wasn’t about to attempt to explain a second time. Studying with Tanaka and Nishinoya had convinced Ennoshita that there were certain things that they just refused to get. The idea that a story could be complete without romance was probably one of those things.

“Don’t you believe in love?” Tanaka exclaimed.

Next thing, Tanaka was going to be accusing him of not believing in cats because there were none in this film.

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything. It isn’t a love story. That’s all there is to it.”

“I’m not talking about your story, Ennoshita. You know what I’m talking about, right Noya? I’m talking about real love.”

 Nishinoya nodded. Apparently he thought what Tanaka had said made sense. Ennoshita, on the other hand, had no idea what Tanaka was talking about.

“Can you please,” he made sure to emphasise the please “just tell me _why_ you want the movie to have a love interest?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other, deciding who was going to explain. It was Nishinoya who spoke.

“Kiyoko-san is the lead, right?”

Ennoshita nodded slowly. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t guessed it right away. It was nothing but a pathetic attempt to get closer to Kiyoko. They should have known better, though. Even if he did have to cast someone opposite Kiyoko, it would never be one of them. Doing that would be a sure way to absolutely ruin his film.

Before he could say anything about how there was absolutely no way he was going along with their nonsense, Tanaka spoke up.

“We want you to cast Yachi as the lead’s love interest.”

That was exactly what he expected him to say, except for the part where he said “Yachi” rather than his own or Nishinoya’s name. Why Yachi?

Oh. _Oh._

“I’m not going to ruin my movie just because Tanaka’s a huge pervert.”

It was not the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, that Ennoshita had called Tanaka out on being a gross idiot, but it _was_ the first time Tanaka had seemed genuinely shocked by what Ennoshita said.

“Wha—? I—no you’ve got it wrong.”

While Tanaka was sputtering and trying to explain himself, Nishinoya cut in.

“It’s not what you think. Kiyoko and Yachi are so clearly in love, and we’ve taken it upon ourselves to make them realise it.”

That was stupid. That was so astoundingly stupid. Yet, Ennoshita couldn’t quite dismiss it. He couldn’t exactly say they were wrong. Everyone had noticed how differently Kiyoko acted around Yachi. And Yachi wasn’t exactly hiding her feelings either.

And, despite how adamant he’d been before, he did think there was a way he could fit a love interest in without messing with the story too much. Near the end of the film, the lone warrior rescued the daughter of a nobleman. Upon returning the girl to her family, the lone warrior refused the reward, claiming that it was unfair to put a price upon the life of one so precious. The part of the nobleman’s daughter was already conveniently played by Yachi. With only a few changes to the dialogue it could be turned from simple chivalry to something with more romantic overtones.

“I might be able to do something…”

 “You’re so AWESOME Chikara!!”

“SO AWESOME!”

They went on, very loudly, about how awesome he was for a good five minutes before finally leaving. Ennoshita was very relieved to see them go. He had a busy night ahead of him, revising his script and possibly thinking of ways he could get rid of Tanaka and Nishinoya without arousing suspicion.

* * *

 

Filming began, and apart from a few minor changes, it was just what Ennoshita had envisioned. It was only the last few scenes that had really changed. Still, Ennoshita felt a little bad each time he had to ask Kiyoko and Yachi to move just a little closer together.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t the first time someone had thrown in undeveloped romance just because someone thought that the hero needed to get the girl. It wasn’t as comforting as he had hoped.

And then there was the very last scene.

“How dare you put a price on the life of one so precious?”

The lone warrior stormed out of the house, leaving nobleman and daughter staring as the door banged closed.

Originally, that was supposed to be the end of their interactions. That was before Tanaka and Noya interfered.

Now the scene in the interior of the house ended with the nobleman’s daughter running out the door after the lone warrior.

“Cut.” Ennoshita yelled as the door slammed shut.

Everyone gathered around, ready to listen to Ennoshita’s next directions.

He looked at Kiyoko and Yachi.

“You remember the changes, right? The last scene is the…”

Ennoshita cleared his throat, but it did nothing to ease his discomfort.

“The kiss scene,” he finished.

Kiyoko and Yachi both nodded. Tanaka and Nishinoya were smiling like the giant idiots they were. Daichi was scary. Really scary. It was almost like he hadn’t heard “cut” and was still acting like the nobleman would if he heard his daughter was going to be kissing someone.

And then there was Suga.

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, Ennoshita,” he said with a mischievous smile.

Ennoshita didn’t know how to respond to that. So, instead he asked everyone if they were ready to shoot the next scene. He got yeses all around, and so they left one awkward situation for another one.

“Action.”

The nobleman’s daughter ran out of the house and quickly caught up with the lone warrior, grabbing at their arm.

Ennoshita hadn’t been able to come up with any lines that didn’t sound astoundingly awful, so he was counting on Yachi being able to convey the right emotions without words.

She did it well, looking for a count of three before moving in and…

Ennoshita hadn’t even had any specific expectations, but he still found the kiss sort of…underwhelming.

There was no reason for him to feel like that. There were lips on lips, and that was the only requirement for a kiss. So, after a count of five, he called “cut,” and brought the filming to an end.

Unsurprisingly, Tanaka and Nishinoya did not seem to share Ennoshita’s feelings about the kiss. Their eyes were glued on Kiyoko and Yachi, who were still standing close together after ending their kiss.

He was fairly certain they were waiting for some sign of newly recognised love.

“Hitoka-chan, do you want to go get some meat buns?” was apparently a suitable sign. As soon as Kiyoko asked, Tanaka and Nishinoya’s faces lit up, like they were the ones who were going to be treated to free food.

As soon as Yachi and Kiyoko were out of earshot, Tanaka and Nishinoya began to celebrate what they considered a successful mission. And for them, celebrating meant a lot of shouting, jumping, and high-fiving.

Ennoshita dared not suggest that meat buns did not signify undying romantic love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this.   
> (je suis désolé)


End file.
